


Skin to Skin

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, M/M, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It's been months since Misawa has seen a fellow human being, let alone been touched by one.  And then Amon lands on him.





	Skin to Skin

**Story:** Skin on Skin  
 **Main Characters:** Misawa, Amon|| **Romance:** Misawa x Amon/Amon x Misawa  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing: GX, A75, not your OTP; GX Flash Bingo, 128: Amon x Misawa/Misawa x Amon; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #29, body  
 **Notes:** This takes place during episode 120, when Misawa arrives at Duel Academia and Jim, Johan, and Amon go out to rescue him from the Harpie Ladies.  
 **Summary:** It's been months since Misawa has seen a fellow human being, let alone been touched by one. And then Amon lands on him.

* * *

Misawa caught a glimpse of three figures moving from the building before he threw himself forward, face crashing into the sand, heart racing in his chest. He wanted to get his staff back; this wasn’t his first encounter with Harpy Lady and a few good thwacks upside the head usually settled her for a while. But he couldn’t get a good grip, and then she swooped down again, that horrid cry ringing in his ears. 

He hadn’t touched or been touched by another human being in months. His first impression of Amon Garam involved more sand, a heavy body slamming against his, and then being oh so very aware that there was something – someone – on top of him, an awareness so hard and strong that he couldn’t quite pull in a breath. 

He didn’t have time to ask who the strangers were. He’d been gone long enough for a new year to begin, so maybe they were new students. But their non-uniform outfits, their accents when they spoke – they didn’t seem Japanese to him. 

More and more information fell into place in the next few moments, but all of it seemed to circle around the young man who remained on top of him, keeping those sharp talons away from Misawa at the cost of his own blood flowing. 

He learned later about the transfer program and where these four came from. But he could not forget the feel of Amon’s body against his. Searing, scorching, a fine trace of scars on those hands pressed against him, which made Misawa want to ask questions that he never did. He wanted to find out more about what brought Amon there aside from an unexpected dimensional rift. But he had his own work to do once he was back on his feet, searching for home. 

But the thought of that first touch in so very long returned to tease him whenever he had a spare second. He’d never given much thought to the selfless type of person, the sort who would suffer for the sake of others. If it weren’t for one such as that, however, he refused to imagine what his fate might’ve been. A great deal more painful than what he did have to deal with, he remained sure of that much. 

In those infrequent moments when Misawa slept, his mind stirred up dreams that relived that moment in even more vivid intensity than reality itself. It reminded him on some level of his encounter with Taniya. She would’ve done what Amon did – and probably followed it up by punching the Harpies out of the sky. 

So far as he knew, he’d never see her again. He preferred not to give himself unfounded hope, and let his thoughts linger on other options that could stand a chance, if he could find a way to get them home. So he worked harder, and never knew of Echo or Amon’s true nature, until long after the feeling of skin on skin faded away. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Not at all my preferred 'ship for either of them - I'm Echo/Amon and Taniya/Misawa - but it came up on the Bingo and I worried at it a while until the concept of touch deprivation hit me. And here we are.


End file.
